Meeting the folks
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Kurt meets Blaine's parents. after their first meeting ends in hatred and tears, Will Blaine cut ties with his homophobic father?  Will Blaine's Father learn to accept his sons sexuality?  and will Kurt see the ultimate power that is true love?
1. meeting the folks

Meeting the folks:

A/n:

**Takes place season 3 during the weekend before and week of invitational's**

**Blaine is now with New Directions**

**Blaine's dad is played by: Dermot Mulroney**

**Blaine's mom is played by: Megan Mullaly**

"I'm so nervous." Kurt said as he rifled through his locker.

"There is nothing to be nervous about Kurt everyone goes through this" Mercedes assured.

"I know but it's very scary." The soprano spoke uncomfortably.

"Your meeting Blaine's parents, how scary can it be?" his best friend asked. Kurt shut his locker and both teens started walking down the hall.

"It's just the fact that Blaine's dad doesn't like that he's gay, imagine how he feels now that he has a boyfriend." Kurt explained.

"What about his mom?" Mercedes asked.

"Blaine said she was very accepting, she told him being gay didn't change the fact she still wanted her six grandchildren." Kurt actually cracked a smile as he told Mercedes this.

"Well that just means you have only one parent to worry about." What Mercedes just said made Kurt feel a lot easier.

"When I met Sam's dad it was easy however after the Quinn fiasco his mom kept a very close watch on me." She added. Kurt laughed as he walked into the chore room. He paused when he saw Blaine. He was laughing with Finn about something or another. A sense of humbleness came over Kurt and he had a small smile on his face. No one was going to stop him loving Blaine. Kurt opened his mouth to sing:

**_Hello, let me know if you hear me_**

**_Hello, if you want to be near_**

**_Let me know_**

**_And I'll never let you go_**

**_Hey love_**

**_When you ask what I feel, I say love_**

**_When you ask how I know_**

**_I say trust_**

**_And if that's not enough_**

**_It's every little thing you do_**

**_That makes me fall in love with you_**

**_There isn't a way that I can show you_**

**_Ever since I've come to know you_**

**_It's every little thing you say_**

**_That makes me wanna feel this way_**

**_There's not a thing that I can point to_**

**_'Cause it's every little thing you do_**

**_Don't ask why_**

**_Let's just feel what we feel_**

**_'Cause sometimes_**

**_It's the secret that keeps it alive_**

**_But if you need a reason why_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Is it your smile or your laugh or your heart?_**

**_Does it really matter why I love you?_**

**_Anywhere there's a crowd, you stand out_**

**_Can't you see why they can't ignore you_**

**_If you wanna know_**

**_Why I can't let go_**

**_Let me explain to you_**

**_That every little dream comes true_**

**_With every little thing you do_**

**_It's everything, everything you do_**

**_That makes me fall in love with you_**

**_It's everything, everything you say_**

**_That makes me feel this way _**

"Kurt, you ok?" Kurt woke up out of his trance.

"Uh what?"

"You got all day dreamy." Blaine explained.

"Sorry, just thinking about how much I love you" Blaine showed his approval of this answer with a kiss.

"Ewe know one wants to see that." Finn teased. Kurt stuck his tongue out in a playful manner. Everyone was seated when Mr. Schue came in to start the meeting. He wrote "invitational's" on the dry erase bored.

"Ok guys, Invitational's is this week and we need to think of a set list." As he said this Rachel was beaming. She vigorously rose her hand to get 's attention

"I have an idea for a duet for me and Finn I think it would show how we have rekindled are love." She explained.

"What did you have in mined Rachel?" The Glee teacher asked. As if on queue, Rachel stood up in front of her fellow glee clubbers.

"I want to sing the classic 1978 ballad _summer lovin_ from Grease."

"Not that I wouldn't love to hear you and pastry nips kill another duet Rachel, but I think baby face and Sir Gels a lot should sing a duet." Santanna spoke, addressing the names tordse Kurt and Blaine. Everyone including Rachel thought about it.

"Actually Santanna that's a fantastic idea would you mined Rachel?" asked Mr. Schue. Rachel looked at Blaine and Kurt and smiled as she said "Not at all. Now that Blaine is part of our family he should be able to showcase his talent." She answered.

Everyone was surprised on how mature Rachel was about the matter.

"I like this Rachel." Brittany muttered to Artie.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Id love to." Kurt smiled.

After Glee club Blaine and Kurt walked side by side.

"Your not nervous about tonight are you?" Blaine asked.

"A little, I mean after what you told me about your dad I'm…I'm just being silly." Blaine stopped Kurt and took his chin into his index finger and thumb.

"Do not worry about my dad, I love you and my moms going to love you to."

"Your so good to me." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine

"Like wise." Blaine replied back. "Ill pick you up later tonight." He gave his classic Blaine smile and they went their separate ways.

Kurt was in the bathroom for two hours getting ready much to Finns annoyance because he drank a litter of grape soda. As he Kurt came out of the bathroom Finn nearly threw him out of the way so he could pee.

"He does know that there is another bathroom?" he joked sarcastically. He addressed this to Carol who was folding socks on the living room sofa.

"You know Finn, he loves his grape soda. Are you excited?" his stepmother asked.

"Carol I'm petrified." Kurt answered as he sat in his dad's recliner. Carol giggled.

"Kurt honey everyone goes through this, I've done it Rachel and Quinn have done it, so on and so forth." She explained.

"But what if your boyfriends dad is a homophobe?" Kurt asked.

"Just be the polite gentlemen your father raised you to be, Mr. Anderson might not be that bad." Carol assured. Stepson and stepmother hugged.

"Thanks Carol." Kurt smiled.

"Any time Kurt." The doorbell rang. Kurt opened the door to reveal a very handsomely dressed Blaine. Kurt's fear melted away.

"And I thought I looked sexy." Blaine teased.

"Kurt laughed and hugged his boyfriend giving him a quick peck on the lips."

"See you later Carole" Kurt called.

"Bye Mrs. H" Blaine called as well.

"Bye boys have fun." She responded.

The night air was crisp as they drove to Blaine's house.

"Sorry we have to go to my house. I told my mom a restaurant would be better but she insisted that your first time coming to the house should be when you meet the parents and that it would be perfect." Blaine said apologetically.

"I'm excited to see Anderson manner." Kurt teased. This made Blaine blush. Blaine never liked to admit his family was old money s. It was then that a really good song was on the radio.

"This is one of my favorites." Kurt said. Hearing this made Blaine break out into song.

**_Hee-Hee!_**

**_Ooh!_**

**_Go On boy!_**

**_Aaow!_**

**_Hey Pretty Baby With The_**

**_Converse On_**

**_You Give Me Fever_**

**_Like I've Never, Ever Known_**

**_You're Just A Product Of_**

**_Loveliness_**

**_I Like The Groove Of_**

**_Your Walk,_**

**_Your Talk, Your pants_**

**_I Feel Your Fever_**

**_From Miles Around_**

**_I'll Pick You Up In My Car_**

**_And We'll Paint The Town_**

**_Just Kiss Me Baby_**

**_And Tell Me Twice_**

**_That You're The One For Me_**

**_The Way You Make Me Feel_**

**_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_**

**_You Really Turn Me On_**

**_(You Really Turn Me On)_**

**_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_**

**_(You Knock Me Off Of_**

**_My Feet)_**

**_My Lonely Days Are Gone_**

**_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_**

**_I Like The Feelin' You're_**

**_Givin' Me_**

**_Just Hold Me Baby And I'm_**

**_In Ecstasy_**

**_Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine_**

**_To Five_**

**_To Buy You Things To Keep_**

**_You By My Side_**

**_I Never Felt So In Love Before_**

**_Just Promise Baby, You'll_**

**_Love Me Forevermore_**

**_I Swear I'm Keepin' You_**

**_Satisfied_**

**_'Cause You're The One For Me_**

**_The Way You Make Me Feel_**

**_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_**

**_You Really Turn Me On_**

**_(You Really Turn Me On)_**

**_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_**

**_Now Baby-Hee!_**

**_(You Knock Me Off Of_**

**_My Feet)_**

**_My Lonely Days Are Gone-_**

**_A-Acha-Acha_**

**_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_**

**_Acha-Hoo!_**

"Uh Blaine were here." Blaine broke out of his musical daydream.

The house was a large 16 bed roomed home with gothic and Victorian styles. Blaine stopped the car and led his boyfriend inside. The foyer was gorgeous. It was a round room. The center of the room held a large glass table adorned with exotic flowers. The walls were rich ivy green with a painted design of grape vines covered in large plump bushels of gold grapes. Above them was a Waterford crystal chandelier, which rained down a beautiful white light.

Kurt was in awe, which was very satisfying to Blaine. He knew one day he would be able to give Kurt all the nice things he ever would want.

"So what do you think?" Blaine asked.

"Is my awe not enough of an explanation?" Kurt teased.

"Well hello their." Kurt and Blaine turned to see Blaine's mom. She was a petite woman with attractive curves and shoulder length brown hair, wearing a beautiful red silk blouse and black skirt with a ruby necklace around her neck.

"Hi mom" Blaine spoke up.

"Hello sweetheart." She answered back as she hugged him tightly. She immediately noticed Kurt and her smile grew.

"And this must be Kurt oh its so nice to finally meet you honey." She then hugged Kurt tightly. "Damn he's tall, makes me wish I had platform shoes." All three of them laughed.

"Its so nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said politely.

"Oh please honey call me Vanessa, Mrs. Anderson is my bitch of a mother in law." She laughed.

"Mom" Blaine scolded.

"I only say it because it's true Blaine." She shot back.

"I do have to Say Mrs. And…. I mean Vanessa that pendent was the rite choice to wear with that top, it would also look good with Mark Jacobs black midnight blouse." Kurt suggested. Vanessa looked at Kurt and then said in a jokingly serious tone

"I Love you." Blaine was so happy how this interaction was going. She walked them into the dinning room. It was a large room with a long red wood table standing on a sapphire blue Persian rug. . On the left side of the room, large glass windows draped with long plum colored curtains showing the massive swimming pool, which was lit up at night.

"Even more impressed." Kurt muttered to Blaine. Both boys sat across from each other. An older woman had walked into the room.

"Mona can you tell Lucas were ready for dinner." Vanessa instructed. The older woman smiled and left to Fetch Mr. Anderson. "I let most of the staff off for the evening I was going to let Mona off too but she loves to work." She explained. It was then that the impressive figure of Mr. Anderson walked in. He was wearing slacks with a black turtleneck that showed his muscular frame well. His face was somewhat serious and uncomfortable.

"Sorry dear, important call." He said as he went over to kiss his wife. Blaine and Kurt both got up. Blaine and his dad gave each other one-word pleasantries that did not seem full hearted. They awkwardly hugged.

"Dad this is Kurt." Blaine introduced Kurt with some conviction as if he was saying, "This is my boyfriend deal with it."

"Hello Kurt." Mr. Anderson said in voice that was a mixture of friendly and cold.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Anderson" Kurt said as he shook hands with the older man. Kurt himself felt the iciness in the room and also felt slightly unwelcome as if he was wasting this mans time. Blaine's dad sat at the traditional father end of the table. They started talking about various things as food was being served. Blaine, Vanessa and Kurt laughed out loud while Blaine's dad would only slightly smirk.

"I'm so happy you guys got the duet," Vanessa praised the two teens. "What song do you plan on singing?"

"We were thinking of singing "These dreams" by heart." Blaine informed his mother.

"One of my favorites." Vanessa chimed as she sipped her wine. "Kurt is the chicken cooked enough?" She asked.

"Its great Vanessa" Kurt answered.

"That's a girl song isn't it?" Everyone looked at Mr. Anderson. He addressed the question tordes Kurt.

"Yes, that's what I'm good at." Kurt said in the form of a joke.

"Well isn't that embarrassing for you?" Mr. Anderson asked in a rudely naïve way.

"Dad" Blaine hissed.

"What Blaine I'm just, saying you guys already put yourselves in enough trouble why make it worse." Kurt hid his hurt.

"Please stop Lucas." Vanessa said in a whisper using her eyes to signal the obvious uncomfort in Kurt's face. Mr. Anderson disregarded what she was saying.

"I mean look at what happened to you two at prom, I mean just being their fueled the fire." Blaine looked as if he wanted to jump over the table and strangle his father. Mr. Anderson looked at his watch for a brief moment.

"I have to finish some work tell Mona to bring me coffee to my study." As he said this he left the room. Blaine looked livid. He stormed off after his father. Vanessa knew this wasn't going to be a fun night anymore. She turned to look at Kurt who wouldn't take his eyes from the table.

"Kurt honey I am so sorry" she said as she walked over to him.

Lucas Anderson was already seated at his office desk when Blaine came in, his brown eyes that were usually calm and filled with confidence and serenity were replaced with eyes of scorn.

"You just had to, we weren't even half way done with dinner and you attacked my boyfriend!" Blain spoke loudly

"Who do you think you are talking to BLAINE ALISTER ANDERSON?" Mr. Anderson said loudly as he rouse out of his chair.

"My homophobic father that's who!" Blaine spat.

This seemed to slightly affect Mr. Anderson.

"Don't give me that Blaine. Who put you into Dalton to keep you away from the bullies?" his father countered.

"You didn't do it for me Dad, you did it for you so you wouldn't be embarrassed about having a Gay son!" Blaine replied, his anger rising.

"How dare you, you were the selfish one who left that school and for what a boy?"

"I love that boy!" Blaine said.

"You don't mean the meaning of that word, Love…"

"Is supposed to be between a man and a woman." Blaine cut in.

"Don't put words in my mouth do you think it's easy for me Blaine? You set yourself up to get hurt." Blaine grew angrier the more his father spoke.

"I love Kurt hell I may marry Kurt, he means more to me then you'd ever know and the funny thing is his dad doesn't care he's gay!"

"His fathers an idiot for not caring, you boys expect tolerance in a world that doesn't have any, Its bad enough Blaine you act so open about it but you make it worse by dating a FLAME!" His father shouted. Blaine's face of anger became one of utter disbelief.

"I hate you." Was all Blaine said before he left the room. This left Mr. Anderson stunned. When Blaine returned to the dining room it was vacant. Blaine looked for his mother and Boyfriend. Vanessa stood in front of the open front door.

"Mom what happened, wares Kurt?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry Blaine he heard everything, he took your car and drove home." Vanessa said with a frown. Blaine grasped his forehead and cursed himself.

Carole was making herself a sandwich. Finn was up in his room and Burt was still at work. Carole could hear the front door open and close.

"Burt honey, is that you?" Not hearing an answer, she walked into the foyer to see Kurt. His face was red. Tears were running down his face and his lips were quivering.

"Oh my God Kurt what happened honey?" Kurt's response was running into her arms crying heavily into his shoulder.

"Shh Kurt everything's going to be ok" she whispered.

** let me know what you think chapter 2 will be up soon**


	2. Talks among parents

**Talks among parents:**

**Anderson home:**

Mr. Anderson was getting ready for bed, when Vanessa walked in. She clapped her hands and said in a sarcastic voice,

"That was fun tonight honey, we should throw more dinner parties like that often. Only next time instead of calling are sons boyfriend a flame why don't you just set him on fire." Mr. Anderson could see the anger in his wife's face.

"I told Blaine how things are." He said a matter of factly.

"Wow, how things are, that's your answer?" she asked.

"It is" Mr. Anderson answered, as he placed his wristwatch on the bedside table. "You know how I feel about Blaine's…. sexuality." he added.

"I do, and you have no problem unleashing how you feel on him" Vanessa shot back.

"Now that's not fair I-"

"What wasn't fair Lucas, was how you attacked Kurt who I might add is a wonderful human being and news flash for you, the boy your son is deeply in love with." Vanessa interrupted. Mr. Anderson openly scoffed at this. His wife narrowed her eyes.

"You know Lucas I think back to when I was pregnant with Blaine and I wanted to discuss what if he was gay as parents should and I remember you doing that same arrogant scoff like chuckle at me saying that your son would never be that." She could feel is discomfort. " I wanted to smack you after you said "that" as if homosexuality was a creature or some movie monster, Then later, I found it ironic that when are son was 10 years old he finally told us he was gay and the look on your face, as if your son was the monster, that he was not the little boy you played on the swings with or had midnight ice cream Sundays with." Vanessa's eyes began to tear up, one escaping her eye and ran down her cheek. "He's still that boy Lucas, only now he's true with who he is and he has found someone to share that with and I as a mother could not be prouder. If you keep acting like this you're going to lose your son Lucas. " There was a short silence. "Will his sexuality be that important then?" With that Vanessa left their room choosing to stay in one of the guest rooms. Mr. Anderson sat there thinking about his actions.

**Hummel/Hudson house **

"I'm going to kick that homophobic son of a bitches ass!" Burt threatened, his voice almost elevated to a yell.

"Burt keep your voice down the boys are trying to sleep." Carole whispered.

"Don't tell me to relax you've never had to deal with this before." Burt snapped.

"You don't think that when Finn used the word faggy tordes Kurt I didn't have to deal with this?" Carole asked.

"There's a difference Carole, Finn is a good kid that messed up this guy-"

"Is a scared uneducated man who doesn't understand something and chooses to treat it with ridicule." Carole filled in. Burt calmed down and sat at the foot of the bed. Carole sat next to her husband and wrapped her arm around him.

"I may not know exactly how you feel, but now you don't have to do it alone, they put mother after step for a reason you know." Burt smiled and kissed Carole.

"I'm just worried about Kurt." Burt added.

"I know honey but tomorrow's a new day, he may still be upset but it will get better and seeing Blaine and being at Glee club on Monday will make him feel fantastic." Carole assured.

** chapter 3 will be up soon please review:**


	3. Sick and Tired

**Sick and tired:**

Blaine had tried to call Kurt all weekend but to no avail. Kurt wouldn't even answer his texts. Blaine had planned to drive up to Kurt's house to see him but knew it wouldn't be safe with Burt around. It was Monday when Blaine found his boyfriend waiting for him at his locker. Kurt immediately hugged Blaine tightly, which surprised the older boy.

"I'm so sorry I went grand theft auto on you." Kurt said apologetically as he handed Blaine's his car keys. "I filled up the tank." He added.

"Kurt I don't care about some dumb old car, I care about " Blaine smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kurt. "What my dad said was so cruel and nasty, I was going to go after you but my mom thought it best you cooled off and had time to yourself."

"Your moms the best. To tell you the truth she was right I did need time to think."

"About what?" Blaine asked.

"It never stops Blaine, I know with being gay I should learn to deal with peoples hatred of it, but this weekend showed me its not safe anywhere."

Kurt it always turns right in the end." Blaine assured.

"That's just it Blaine, it gets bad then good then bad then good and I'm sick and tired of it! I'm tired of my life being a roller coaster because of my sexuality." Blaine was bothered by how defeated Kurt looked.

"Its more then just Kurt, is it because my dad called you a flame?" Blaine asked.

" Partly. But what hurt the worst was when he said you didn't know the meaning of love, he basically said are love was a fraud, that my feelings for you are fake." Kurt was on the verge of tears.

"Kurt you know I love you and you love me-"

"But not everyone believes that Blaine! I cant get married to you where I want I cant even have children with you whereI want."

"You want to have children with me? Asked Blaine feeling a little touched.

"I don't know, maybe someday, but I don't know how I can be in a relationship when I'm being told homosexual love is a perversion and isn't real. Its bad enough my sexuality is treated like crap but I don't know how I can deal with my feelings for you being treated as if it was a lie." Blaine was taken back. Kurt walked away. Blaine called for him, but Kurt kept walking. Mercedes walked over to Blaine seeing something was wrong.

"Blaine what happened?" she asked worried. Blaine looked at her with disbelieving brown eyes.

"I think Kurt just broke up with me."

**Chapter 4 up soon**


	4. Midnight talks

**Midnight talks:**

Blaine was restless. He kept reliving that entire scene over and over. Had Kurt broke up with him, or was it Kurt just speaking out of anger? Blaine decided the only way he was going to relax was to eat some ice cream and have a cup of coffee. He threw the covers off his body, put on his chocolate brown slippers and descended the stairs to the kitchen. As he pushed the swinging door Vanessa was sitting at the mahogany coffee table. Ice cream was already scooped into bowls and a mug of coffee was at the ready.

"Beat you to it." Vanessa chuckled. Blaine smiled at his mother's ingenuity. He sat beside her and immediately sipped his coffee. "Can I ask why you were locked up into your room?" Blaine sighed; he didn't want to look at his mother.

"Kurt and I might be over." He said in a heart broken tone, the tone that killed a mothers ears when her child was upset.

"Oh baby, I'm sure it's not the case, Kurt loves you and I'm sure what he said was out of anger." Vanessa assured as she rubbed small circles into his back.

"I hate dad. This is his entire fault. " Blaine's voice became angry.

"No you don't Blaine. I know you think you feel hatred, but you haven't lived long enough to know what hatred is and second, you weren't raised to hate." Blaine listened to his mother intentivly.

"You are extremely angry with your father but to hate is to strong Blaine. To hate is to lose apart of your humanity." Her son agreed with her. "Kurt needs to fight his own demons and you just loving him helps." She added.

"I'm lucky to have you mom. I don't think I could handle two parents disliking my sexuality." Blaine said looking down at the table.

"Blaine, when my parents came to this country from Ireland, they met all sorts of people and they learned about all walks of life. What does Grandma always say?" she asked.

"Always remain teachable." He answered.

"Bingo. Grandpa and her took that saying seriously and that's why they taught me and my siblings to be excepting of others and that's why they are so supportive of you. Grandpa had no idea but Grandma told me no duh."

"She did not," Blaine laughed.

"Swear to God she did." Vanessa raised her hand as if she was on the witness stand taking the oath.

"But you also have to understand Blaine, you came from me. I held you in my womb for nine months singing to you on the porch swing. Not to mention stuffing my face with bacon jalapeño blue cheese burgers and pizza, which makes you responsible for the two years I had a fat ass." She teased. "I remember the day you were born. I knew you were going to be a singer because of how loud you cried when you came out of me. You were also in tune." Blaine chuckled hearing this story. "The doctor laid you on my chest immediately, and you just stopped crying and I knew then you were going to be something fantastic and special and someone I was going to love fore the rest of my life. Then later when you told me you were gay, I was so proud that you didn't hide who you are."

"It wasn't easy." Blaine said, as he got a little teary eyed.

"I can believe that." Vanessa said.

"Have you ever wished I wasn't gay?" Blaine asked nervously.

Vanessa laced her fingers together, her pointer fingers touching her lips. Figuring the best way to answer the question, Vanessa spoke.

"Blaine no parent, even an excepting parent wants his or her child to be gay. Now when it comes to us excepting parents we don't want you to be gay because of the abuse you may suffer from ignorant people, not because you're with the same gender." Blaine found this answer appropriate.

"When those boys beat you up, I wished you weren't gay. I was so afraid you were going to be crippled or worse die. And I knew if you weren't gay it wouldn't have happened because that was the reason you were hurt, because some stupid hateful kids couldn't understand you." Vanessa was starting to get herself upset.

"But besides the negatives I am happy at the man you have become and I am happy with the man you choose to love."

"You believe my love is real?" he asked.

"Blaine, love is not reserved for one type of people, you have to understand honey love isn't hormones or scientific, love is a force in its own right and it flows through people who want it and give it, it does not look at race gender or sexual orientation."

"Do you think dad will ever see that?" her son asked.

"In time Blaine. Your father grew up in old money snobbery and control."

"Then why are dads parents so excepting of me?"

"There love for you meant to much to them to let your sexuality affect it and they decided to stop their ignorance. Your father couldn't do the same. Unfortunately." Vanessa sighed. "But make no mistake Blaine, your father truly does love you." She added.

"Should I apologies." Asked Blaine.

"I think its best you take a break from your father, both of you need time apart or else it will be nothing but screaming and I only have two eardrums." Blaine on impulse hugged his mother tightly. She gladly accepted it and hugged him back.

"So now on to a happier topic are you and Kurt…you know."

"Yuck mom that's private." Blaine whispered embarrassed.

"Oh common you party pooper can you at least tell me if he's a good kisser?"

"When I kiss him mom. Its like we are the only two people in the universe." Blaine answered.

"I feel the same way every time I kiss your father. So tell me. Is my love any different from yours?" Vanessa asked.

"No mom, not at all." Blaine said brightly.

**Chapter 5 up soon:**


	5. Santanna says

**Santanna says:**

No one saw Kurt all day. Blaine was getting anxious and a sense of defeat possessed him. In truth, Kurt was in the vacant gymnasium sulking and eating fudge from a small Tupperware container.

"Knew I'd fined you" Kurt looked up to see Santanna.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked with his mouth stuffed with chocolate.

"Just looking for you. Rehearsal started" the Latino girl informed as she sat beside her teammate.

"I'm not in the mood to sing." Kurt explained with a clear mouth.

"Wow eating chocolate when you're depressed. Are you sure your not just a girl in a boys body?" Santanna teased. Kurt gave her a look.

"I'm sorry Hummel I'm just playing with you but seriously you should come to Glee it will make you feel better." She suggested. Kurt's expression of sadness did not change. "Its invitational's this week" she added.

"Thanks San but I think I'm just going to go home" As Kurt Grabbed his bag Santanna responded.

"So your going to be a wuss?" Santanna asked.

""I am not a wuss!" Kurt spoke defensively.

"You're running away from true love because some idiota estúpido dislikes your gayness, well guess what tickle me doe face life sucks get over it." The ex-cheerio snapped.

"You have no right to yell at me Santanna Lopez at least I own up to who I am instead of hiding in the closet." Kurt hissed. Santanna just looked at Kurt for several moments then spoke softly

"Your right Kurt. I am scared to come out of the closet; I'm scared of the ridicule and cruelty. But you give me hope."

"What?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Kurt you have no idea what an inspiration you are. You show me, David and the other in the closet kids in this school its ok to be ourselves," Kurt was moved

"You also show us that we can fined love, you and Blaine are so beautiful together."

"Santanna I had know idea" Kurt said overwhelmed.

"Kurt your our Joan of Arc… but with balls" Santanna smirked. Kurt laughed at this.

"I love Blaine and I want to be with him, but his dad-"

"Uhhg enough with Blaine's Dad Kurt, he has to understand that you and Blaine are together. Wasn't it you who said at prom that they couldn't touch you and Blaine weather they were yelling or whispering and wasn't it you who accepted that prom queen crown even though it was a vicious joke? Kurt you doing that showed those homophobes you are powerful and strong the reason so many others and me look up to you. Is one more ignorant human going to destroy all that?"

"How do you know about that?" The teenage boy asked surprised.

"Brittany and I were in the choir room and we heard everything it was quiet moving" Santanna answered. Kurt was amazed with Santanna.

"Santanna I've never seen this side of you it's amazing."

"Thank you I'm here to help and I promise it will never be for my personal gain again." The ex-cheerio said as she hugged her friend.

"To answer your question, No I will not back down I live Blaine and Blaine loves me and that's how it's going to be." Kurt smiled confidently. As they were heading for rehearsal Kurt asked

"So I'm really an inspiration?"

"I swear to God Kurt. You have your own secret fan club." Santanna answered.

"The Hummel squad sounds good" Kurt said.

"Lame. How about the Kurtsies." Santanna suggested.

"The Kurtsies. I like that"

**to be continued:**


	6. Come what may

Come what may:

Santanna walked into the room with Kurt by her side. Blaine got up immediately

"Kurt…" Blaine was stopped by his taller boyfriend.

"Please Blaine there is something I have to say to you and I want the rest of New Directions to hear me to." Blaine sat down slowly as he and the rest of the Glee club listened. Kurt stood in front of them after he whispered something to the ever-present band. The began to play their music and Kurt sang:

**Never knew I could feel like this**

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

**Want to vanish inside your kiss**

**Everyday I love you more and more**

**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings**

**Telling me to give you everything**

**Seasons may change winter to spring**

**But I love you until the end of time**

**Come what may, come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**

**It all revolves around you**

**And there's no mountain too high no river too wide**

**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**

**Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide**

**But I love you until the end of time**

**Come what may, come what may **

**I will love you until my dying day**

**Oh come what may, come what may **

**I will love you **

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...**

**Come what may, come what may **

**I will love you until my dying day **

Kurt released all his loving emotions and everyone felt them. All the girls had the glistening of tears in their eyes even the guys were feeling something though they would deny it. Blaine had the happiest smile in the world. He walked over to Kurt and they embraced and then warmly kissed. No buddy wanted to stare at the couple but it was just to sweet and heart warming not to look. Every girl snuggled up to their boyfriend and vise versa. Santanna had a smile of accomplishment. It was not for herself but because she helped someone. Kurt and Blaine separated their lips.

"I'm so sorry for being so weak" Kurt apologized.

"You weren't being weak Kurt, You were upset and angry. Are we still…?"

"Like you have to ask Blaine Alistair Anderson." Kurt answered with another kiss.

**To be continued:**


	7. Being the bigger person

Being the bigger person:

Lucas Anderson was at his desk signing several documents. There was a nock at the door. Lucas permitted entry and his secretary came in.

"Mr. Anderson there's a Kurt Hummel to see you sir." She informed. Lucas thought for several moments then told her to let him in. Kurt came into the office with a look of confidence. He was now unfazed by the older mans presents.

"Thank you for seeing me" he said politely.

"Please Kurt have a seat." Said Lucas.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson but I cant stay long" Kurt responded. "I'm hear to invite you to our glee clubs invitational tonight at 6pm."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to make it" the older man responded quickly, not taking his eyes from his work.

"Cant or wont?" Kurt asked. Mr. Anderson for the firs time since Kurt came into the room razed his eyes.

"Kurt why do I feel you have an interior motive to this little visit?" Lucas dropped his pen and laced his fingers together.

"I know you and Blaine aren't talking, and I thought this will make you both happy if I came and invi-"

"Kurt what happens between me and my son is none of your business" Lucas cut off.

"With all do respect Mr. Anderson. When I see my boyfriend upset and angry because someone has hurt him…. It is my business." Kurt's voice sparked some edge. Lucas got up very annoyed.

"Kurt you are a guest in my office and you will show me respect!"

"Just like you showed me respect at dinner the other night?" Kurt countered. Lucas was at a loss for words. Kurt had him beat. "I seem to recall you using the word flame, well your right I am a flame." Kurt spoke proudly. " And my dad, the man you called an idiot, is a meat and potatoes eating football watching flannel wearing manly man." Lucas wanted to speak but could not get a word edge wise " And guess what, he loves me for who I am. You know what your problem is Mr. Anderson? When you look at me and hear my high voice, all you see is my sexuality." As Lucas opened his mouth to speak Kurt cut him off. "Please let me finish. I let you speak long enough." Lucas, unnoticeably taken back, sat down." As I was saying. All you see is my sexuality but there is so much more to me. I am a loving son and brother a good friend an awesome singer and a loyal boyfriend to your son. But you can't see that in Blaine or me. All you can see is gay." "But through all the hurt and discomfort you put me through at dinner, I forgive you." Lucas's eyes gave surprise at this. "I Know you love Blaine deep inside, but you are just hurting him with your hatred and bigotry and I know it would make him happy to see you at invitatinols" Kurt walked to the door and turned to look at his boyfriends father.

"He loves you to" Then Kurt left leaving Lucas Anderson to ponder as he did before.


	8. Joanna

Joanna:

"You still mad at me?" Kurt asked Blaine, as everyone was finishing up getting ready in the choir room.

"I wasn't mad to begin with Kurt, I just think what you did was very risky." Blaine responded as he was fixing his boyfriends tie.

"Oh leave him alone Blaine, your father needed his balls handed to him." All of New Directions drew their attention towards the choir room door. Vanessa (looking fashionable as ever) came through the door.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he gave his mother a hug.

"I came to wish you guys luck." She answered. Blaine introduced his mother to everyone.

"Vanessa … about the other night I…" Vanessa cut Kurt off.

"Honey I perfectly understand." She said smiling.

"I was disappointed that you didn't get to see Blaine's Baby pictures. I have one when he was two, and his cute little tushy is sticking up-"

"Mom!" Blaine said behind gritted teeth, his cheeks crimson with embarrassment.

"Oh c'mon Blaine, you know that I have to tease you in front of your boyfriend at least once." Vanessa laughed.

"Mrs. Anderson Blaine tells us you're a very good singer…would you care to do something before the show?" Will asked.

"Id love to" she responded. Vanessa whispered something to Brad, and then stood in front of New Directions.

Puck leaned over and whispered into Blaine's ear,

" Do you guys need your pool cleaned?" Blaine's eyes widened and stared at the mow hawked teen, who was obviously smitten with Vanessa Anderson.

"Don't even think about it Puckerman" Blaine spoke in a deadly whisper.

"Yah don't think about it" Lauren added, hearing the conversation. Vanessa opened her mouth to sing.

**I feel you, Johanna, I feel you.**

**I was half convinced I'd waken**

**Satisfied enough to dream you Happily, I was mistaken, Johanna!**

**I'll steal you, Johanna, I'll steal you!**

**Do they think that walls can hide you?**

**Even now, I'm at your window**

**I am in the dark beside you,**

**Buried sweetly in your yellow hair!**

**I feel you, Johanna,**

**And one day, I'll steal you.**

**'Til I'm with you then, I'm with you there**

**Buried sweetly in your yellow hair!**

Everyone was dumbstruck over Vanessa's angelic voice.

"That's my momma" Blaine spoke proudly.

"Break a leg tonight kids I know you'll do great." Vanessa left to join the audience.

"Dude your mom's a milf" Puck blurted out. He was answered with Laurens hand hitting the back of his head…then Blaine's.

**chapter 9 up soon**


	9. Invitational's

Invitational's:

The black curtains opened to the audience. A single spotlight was on Santanna as she began to sing.

**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone**

**Tonight, yeah baby**

**Tonight, yeah baby**

**I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight**

(More lights appeared revealing the rest of new directions)

**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong**

**Tonight, yeah baby**

**Tonight, yeah baby**

**Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**

(New Directions starts dancing)

**It's hard to feel the rush**

**To push the dangerous**

**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**

**Where we can both fall over in love**

**I'm on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**Out on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**I'm on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge with you**

**Another shot before we kiss the other side**

**Tonight, yeah baby**

**Tonight, yeah baby**

**I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight**

**Alright, alright**

**Pull on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**

**Tonight, yeah baby**

**Tonight, yeah baby**

**It doesn't hurt 'cause everybody knows my name tonight**

**Alright, alright**

**It's hard to feel the rush**

**To push the dangerous**

**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**

**Where we can both fall over in love**

**I'm on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**Out on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**I'm on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge with you**

**I'm on the edge with you**

**I'm on the edge with you**

**I'm on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**Out on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**I'm on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge with you.**

There was thunderous applause. The lights dimmed and now only two spotlights were present on Kurt and Blain. They were facing each other and they began to sing.

**Blaine:**

There's a place for us

Somewhere a place for us

Peace and quiet and open air

Wait for us

Somewhere

**Kurt:**

There's a time for us

Some day a time for us

Time together

With time to spare

Time to learn

Time to care

Someday

**Blaine:**

Somewhere

We'll find a new way of living

**Kurt:**

We'll find a way of forgiving

Somewhere

**Blaine & Kurt**

There's a place for us

A time and place for us

Hold my hand

And we're halfway there

Hold my hand

And I'll take you there

Somehow

Someday

Somewhere.

Kurt and Blaine hugged, but wanted to kiss so badly. They felt complete with each other. All of a sudden all the lights turned on and the stage was filled with color and it was now time for their group number.

**Mercedes:**

Everybody look around

'Cause there's a reason to rejoice you see

Everybody come out

And let's commence to singing joyfully

Everybody look up

And feel the hope that we've been waiting for

(**Everybody)**

Everybody's glad

Because our silent fear and dread is gone

Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully

Just look about

You owe it to yourself to check it out

Can't you feel a brand new day?

Can't you feel a brand new day?

Can't you feel a brand new day?

Can't you feel a brand new day?

**Puck:**

Everybody be glad

Because the sun is shining just for us

Everybody wake up

Into the morning into happiness

**Tina:**

Hello world

It's like a different way of living now

And thank you world

We always knew that we'd be free somehow

In harmony

And show the world that we've got liberty

**(Everybody)**

It's such a change

For us to live so independently

Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully

Just look about

You owe it to yourself to check it out

Can't you feel a brand new day?

Can't you feel a brand new day?

**Finn/Rachel**

Everybody be glad

Because the sun is shining just for us

Everybody wake up

Into the morning into happiness

Hello world

It's like a different way of living now

And thank you world

We always knew that we'd be free somehow

**(everybody)**

In harmony

And show the world that we've got liberty

It's such a change

For us to live so independently

Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully

Just look about

You owe it to yourself to check it out

Can't you feel a brand new day?

Can't you feel a brand new day?

Can't you feel a brand new day?

Can't you feel a brand new day?

All of New Directions bowed as they were given a standing applause. This was their best

**next chapter up soon**


	10. A beautiful ending

Invitational's was a success and New Directions couldn't be happier. Blaine saw his mother in the crowd but sadly not his father. What could he expect? He told his father he hated him. Blaine wouldn't deny that it hurt deeply but he had to be strong and understand that his father could never accept him for who he was. After a small party at Tina's house he drove home. Mom would be asleep by now. He entered the dark foyer and was about to go upstairs when he heard

"Blaine could you meet me in the study please" it was the first thing his dad had said to him in awhile. Blaine sighed then went into the study waiting for another fight to ensue.

"Yes?" Blaine asked flatly.

"You were excellent tonight" his father responded. Blains brown eyes were wide with surprise.

"You…were there?" Lucas chuckled at his son's words.

"Ever since you started performing, I've seen every performance you've ever had." Blaine started feeling a sense of warmth.

"I remember when you were a little tyke and you saw Aladdin for the first time. Before you fell asleep you told me you wanted to do that. It took me only a minute to figure you wanted to be a performer." Blaine wanted to say something but Lucas spoke again

"Truth is I wanted you to join me in my line of work but today I thought if I can accept you being a performer why cant I except you being gay? Blaine I'm sorry for being such an ass hole."

"Dad?" Blaine was a little taken back.

"When I was your age there was barely any acceptance of homosexuality; people were vicious and cruel about it and I became a homophobe myself. I regret hurting you and your boyfriend who is a strong and wonderful person. I am going to stop being so closed minded about all this and I will give you all the love and support you need." Lucas didn't expect Blaine's tight hug.

""Thank you dad that's all I ever wanted from you and I'm sorry for saying I hate you." Blaine whispered.

"It's ok Blaine I hated me to"

**A month later:**

The Andersons had come to the Hummel-Hudson house for dinner. Carol and Vanessa were laughing in the kitchen

"I hate it when Burt scratches his ears with his car keys because sometimes I use his truck and you can imagine how gross that can be." Carroll giggled as she sipped from a glass of red wine.

"I can see that. Lucas snores so loud sometimes I swear Carol you'd think I slept next to a fog horn." Vanessa chimed.

"Hay are you two talking about us?" Burt called from the other room. Both women went silent then said simultaneously

"No"

"There totally talking about us" Lucas said sitting adjacent to Burt on the couch.

"Wives" Burt teased. Kurt was looking over the banister admiring how well his dad and Blaine's got along. The past was forgiven and forgotten and now only the future was something to look forward to. Kurt walked back into his room to see Blaine sitting on his bed.

"Everything going great down there?" he asked. Kurt smiled and sat beside his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him a peck on the cheek then a longer more passionate kiss on the lips.

"Their great." Kurt answered.

"Sorry meeting my folks wasn't exactly ideal." Blaine said a little flushed from the kiss.

"Well to be fair when you met my dad you were talking about me and my issues with sex." Kurt replied with a smirk.

"True." Blaine laughed giving another kiss.

"Finally me and my dad are on the same page and I can stop being jealous of you and your dads relationship."

"How is everything going between you two?" Kurt asked.

"Its actually great Kurt. We talk constantly about things and we are slowly finding those old connections." Blaine answered.

"I couldn't be happier for you Blaine but there's been something I wanted to talk to you about." Blaine looked at Kurt with a confused expression.

"What you said last month about you and I getting married and having kids I'm not in a rush or anything but it sounds like an interesting conversation." Blaine then smiled

"Most definitley Mr. Kurt Hummel most definitley"

**The end**


End file.
